The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Ornamental Kale, botanically known as Brassica oleracea ‘Kaleidoscope’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kaleidoscope’. The new cultivar represents a new Ornamental Kale, a plant grown as an annual for fall landscape use as a container and bedding plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Kaleidoscope’, in his nursery in Dahlonega, Ga. in the autumn of 2007. ‘Kaleidoscope’ was discovered as a single unique plant in a one-gallon container in a block of containers planted with seed of Brassica oleracea ‘Redbor Kale’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Dahlonega, Ga., in November of 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type by both in-vitro propagation and cutting production in successive generations.